1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cabinets and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for transparent rollout cabinet drawers and shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tall pantry cabinets are typically designed with fixed shelves, full width rollout shelves, and multiple foldout door panels with shelves or individual rollout shelf units with individual cabinet panel fronts. In tall pantry cabinets using the aforementioned designs, the problems normally found are as follows: With fixed or even adjustable shelves, only the items in the front of a typical 24 inch deep cabinet can be seen or accessed very easily. When full width rollout shelves are used, it is difficult to see items near the rear as labels on cans, or other food items, are typically placed on the side of the items and when stored sitting upright the label is out of view because it is blocked by the items placed directly in front. It is also difficult to reach to the back of a full width rollout drawer once the drawer or shelf heights gets above shoulder height. Multiple foldout doors with shelving attached is also used but this system seems to waste space due to the amount of space taken up by the unit itself. It also is difficult to locate items in the unit without unfolding some if not all of the doors. The individual tall pantry units are typically 6 inches to 12 inches wide with either wood, metal or wire shelving and have individual cabinet door panel fronts, base, back sides, etc. Door panel fronts and cabinet doors are customarily the most expensive part of the cabinet and also each door unit must be fully extended to see the items in the unit. To have multiple units, cost would be high due to increased door and cabinet cost, and locating items would not be as easy as the present invention, as most items cannot be seen until each door panel is rolled out fully on those individual pantry units.